Looking for Rangers
by Rivulet027
Summary: <html><head></head>Gia and Emma use their free weekend to see if they can't find the new Power Ranger team. Gia/Emma femslash. Megaforce and Dino Charge</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. I also own nothing to do with Firefly.

A/N: Just for fun. Thanks to Shigeki_JKP who listened while I got bogged down in t-shirt ideas. Only possible spoiler is I use the name that has been going around for Pink.

Looking for Rangers:

Gia glances over at Emma as she sets her still opened magazine on her stomach. She smirks when Emma glances over. Emma grins back, "I'm almost done, then our weekend adventure can begin."

Gia abandons her magazine to sit up and make her way over to Emma. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and hooks her chin over Emma's shoulder, "We could stay in."

"I'd get less work done," Emma reasons, "besides I've been stuck in classrooms, this dorm room and the library too much. I need some fresh air."

"Me too," Gia agrees, "You'd think college would be easy after saving the world."

"You're not too far away," Emma smiles as she saves the beginning of the paper she's been working on then shuts down her lap top.

"It's still too far," Gia protests, "I could…"

"No," Emma cuts off, "there will be no talk of transferring. I got a full ride and they have the major I want. You got into your top pick. We'll make this work. We've survived everything else together, college is nothing."

Gia gives Emma a peck on the lips. Emma laughs.

"You win," Gia teases.

Emma gives her a half smirk then asks, "So, adventure…"

"It's only forty-five minutes away."

Emma stills, "You want to see if we can spot the new team."

"It's worth a try."

Emma considers for a moment, then grins, "Dinosaurs."

"No yellow," Gia grumbles.

"Only because they don't have you," Emma soothes.

"Flatterer," Gia teases.

Emma smiles before she bops Gia on the nose and agrees to spend their weekend looking for Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>The city is quiet when they arrive. There haven't been any monster attacks for three days. They slow and find a parking spot when Emma spots a froyo shop.<p>

"I'm sure it's no Ernie's, but at least we'll get to enjoy it," Gia comments as she parks her car.

Their hands find each other as they cross the street. They pause at the same time to take in the group gathered in the grass near the front of the stores. Emma tilts her head, "It can't be that easy."

"Two of them are shirtless, but…" Gia squeezes Emma's hand.

"I know," Emma agrees.

A young man is standing shirtless with his arms crossed as he shakes his head. Another young man is doing a handstand next to a girl in a pink tank top.

"You're supposed to be timing us," the guy doing the handstand says.

"Over themed clothes?" the other guys says as he looks down at his watch.

"It's fun," the girl puts in as she starts walking around on her hands, "It's not all the time."

"All this blue and now themes?" the guy teases as he stops looking at his watch.

"I wish Mike was here," Emma comments.

Gia laughs, "He'd so join in."

"You're really complaining about the opportunity to wear a shirt that says 'I am to misbehave?'" Pink inquires.

"I misbehave?" Blue laughs, "Try our fearless leader."

"I'm going to win," Pink teases.

"Can I get that shirt in red?" the guy doing the handstand asks.

"Which shirt?" Blue attempts to clarify, "The one Shelby's wearing or the misbehave one?"

"Both," Red decides as he moves himself up onto one hand.

Pink laughs, "So I win before I beat you?"

"I'll take the shirt and the bragging rights," Red teases back.

"What are you guys doing now?" a guy in a green shirt asks as he comes up carrying enough froyo for five people. His shirt has two dinosaurs on it and the words: Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal. Gia raises her eyebrow at Emma.

"Excuse me," a guy, in a black shirt that reads 'Keep Flying and Stay Shiny', says as he passes them. He jogs up to Green and grabs a froyo, "I have been looking forward to this all day."

Pink groans, "You did not just say that."

A communicator beeps and both Pink and Red immediately come out of their handstands. Black sighs and his shoulders slump, "I spoke too soon."

Pink shakes her head and steals a bite of Black's froyo, "You know better by now."

She then straightens out her shirt which reads 'No power in the verse can stop me'.

Black perks up, "We're themed. Except for you two. This no shirts is becoming a thing. This isn't monster induced, is it?"

"A monster that makes it so you can't wear a shirt?" Green asks before he looks down at his shirt.

Red grins and shrugs, "We'd handle it."

"We're on our way," Blue tells someone as Red grabs the blue shirt off the ground then stops to realize it's not his before he chucks it at Blue's head. He picks up his own shirt and breaks into a run.

Pink narrows her eyes, then takes off after Red. Blue starts racing after them, calling back to the last two. Green looks down at his full hands, "Table for someone else to have or toss?"

Black is still looking at where the other three ran, "He just thinks we're going to run after him, doesn't he?"

"You're not about to be dancing?" Green challenges.

"I'm not the one with two left feet," Black teases back.

Green laughs, then shakes his head as he watches his teammates disappear, "It's like they don't realize we have teleport."

"I still think we might need a leash," Black says before he takes a large bite of froyo.

"The other two would just jump right in expecting him to follow," Green shakes his head before he sets their food on a table then grabs Black's cup out of his hand and tosses it into the trash.

"Hey!...Nice shot."

Green grabs Black by the front of his shirt and tugs before he takes off after their teammates.

"Teleport," Black reminds, before he shakes his head, "Okay, fine. Time to dance."

Black runs into the nearest alleyway, then disappears in a fizzle of black energy.

"That was too easy," Gia comments.

"Who do we tell?" Emma asks as she nudges Gia with her hip.

"First we're gonna have free froyo," Gia decides as they move forward to see what Green left behind. She hands Emma the yellow one as she takes the pink. They settle into sitting at the table.

"Oliver? He said he had a database," Emma suggests.

"Yeah, but he said he doesn't usually go looking till after the team finishes their mission," Gia points out, "What about Orion? He's still on Earth and they might want a sixth at some point."

"I don't think it works that way," Emma laughs.

"It should. Orion is an awesome ranger."

"You're an awesome ranger," Emma challenges.

"So are you," Gia smiles back, "and girlfriend."

"And sleuth," Emma adds.

"Whose idea was it to come looking?" Gia teases.

"Who spotted the froyo?"

Before Gia can comment back the monster alarms start blaring. The two of them stand up and look to see where people are moving towards. Emma leans into Gia, "At least we get to finish the froyo."


End file.
